1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a robot cleaner capable of travelling in all directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot cleaner is a device configured to perform a cleaning task by suctioning foreign substance such as dust from a floor surface while independently travelling on a cleaning area without a manipulation of a user. The robot cleaner determines the distance from an obstacle installed within a cleaning area, such as furniture, office equipment and a wall, through a distance sensor, and selectively drives a left wheel motor and a right wheel motor thereof, thereby cleaning the cleaning area while independently changing the direction thereof.
In recent years, there has been introduced a robot cleaner capable of wiping off dust from a floor surface in addition to a robot cleaner capable of suctioning foreign substance, such as dust from, a floor surface. The conventional robot cleaner is provided with a pad at a lower surface thereof, and is configured to wipe off dust on a floor surface in ways that move along a floor surface while making contact with the floor surface.
At this time, the robot cleaner is moved by a transportation member that is separately provided.